Visiting
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Not everyone knows that Rachel has gone... a school friend from the past comes to visit.


Visiting

(response to Challenge)

By Jaye Reid.

Written: 01.11.1999

Disclaimer: I am sorry dear Hal. that I have been keeping the gang out a bit late… But they don't seem any worse for wear.. Nothing a good sleep wouldn't fix for any of us… But do you think they could come and play again tomorrow. I have some other things planned for us to do.

Author's notes: This is a response the challenge set by Rachael to set a fic to lyrics other than those on the Water Rats CD.

The song in question is "Ghost, There Waiting," sung by Daryl Braithwaite and written by Jeff Scott.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey Rachie. Fancy meeting you here? Now I know why you stopped writing.

It's a nice spot that you have here. They chose well, you'd like it. I'm going to sit here for awhile with you. I feel I need to talk. Ha! at least you can't hassle me about rabbiting on for ages.

I brought you some flowers. I see you have plenty here already. People visit you often it seems.

~~ The rain falls – filling up holes

Then splashed away by country squires

And it's a warm rain – that sticks to the skin

On the children by the window screens – 

it's a hometown scene ~~

Well I'm back home for a couple of weeks. Flew in yesterday. Rainy gloomy Sydney day when I stepped off the plane. Rather prophetic really. London is….. well, London I guess. Just coming into spring over there. Everything is starting to grow, flower, spring to life. I think I am going to need that bright hopefulness after being back here this time.

~~ And a long, long time – has passed me by

I see the autumn leaves falling down

To the ground – 

listen to the sounds of my ghost, there waiting

My ghost, there waiting ~~

Well, I wandered into your work this morning. Thought after I hadn't heard from you for nearly eight months I would just come in and shock you. You know me, new hair, new look. Thought we would organise to spend some time together.

Ha! Shock? You got *me* this time. Not fair!

I bowled up to the main desk. Asked to see you. This tough looking bird got all defensive on me! I got the third degree. Who was I and what did I want you for? Shit, I'd hate to be a crim. and have *her* interrogate me! Then I made the mistake of saying I was a friend of yours. She reckoned if I was a friend, then I would know.

I asked know what? Know what?

I saw the look on her face.

Then this sick feeling hit me in the guts Rachie. I went cold and dizzy. The next thing I knew I was physically being picked up off the floor. I passed out. Shit, I haven't passed out since….. 

Do you remember that night?… we were what seventeen? You came over to stay the Saturday night. My parents were in Bateman's Bay for the weekend. We were meant to be studying for exams. Well, I don't remember much studying getting done! Remember the tequila? God, I don't think I have ever been so sick. I passed out, you just threw up all night and we swore we would never drink tequila again. I think that was the last time I passed out.

Anyway, they believed we were actually friends after that. I explained about me living over the other side of the world these days. And the tough bird… *that* was *Helen*? Gee, nothing like you described her. Well perhaps if we had met under different circumstances.

They all miss you Rachie. Tayler, the one I met when we went out to dinner that last time I came home? Well she has left. Although you probably know that.

I don't think much work got done around there today. They spent a fair bit of time talking to me. They told me what happened…. In the line of duty eh? You always said if you had to go, that would be the way you'd want it. Guess no one thought it would be so soon.

~~ Oh the wind blows – right through the bars

On the warehouse keeping stolen cars

Oh that little girl – where did she run to

Did she grow up straight and marry a lawyer

Like her mother told her ~~

We were all proud of you when you graduated from the Academy. You promised not to book us for speeding! Remember? But you had bigger plans for your career in the force. Fight crime and get all the bad guys. That's what we used to joke. Guess the Chief Commissioner can rest easy. You won't be after his job anymore!

And I met Jack. Hmm, he wasn't what I expected either. But you know my taste in men. Different from yours! Jonathon, now I *was* right about that one at least. God, I don't know what you ever saw in him. But at least you had David….. Oh, David. Jack said he was with your Dad. I want to go and see them while I'm back. 

Jack and I talked for ages. He took me to lunch. I assume he is on a long leash, we were gone most of the afternoon. He seems like an okay guy, although I remember the other one, Frank? I met him last time. Well, he was more my type. I remember you wrote that he had sailed away into the wide blue ocean. Well I guess I can relate to his idea of escaping….

~~ And a long, long time – has passed me by

I see the autumn leaves falling down

To the ground – 

listen to the sounds of my ghost, there waiting

My ghost, there waiting ~~

From talking to Jack I get the picture that you and he were *much* closer than you got around to telling me about. You naughty woman Rachie! We promised to share all our secrets.

He just wanted to talk and talk about you. And he wanted to know everything about you. Every detail I could think of. I told him heaps, hell you'd go right off at me. But he seemed so sad Rachie, so lonely. 

Ha! Well I didn't tell him *everything*. I promised you that I would *never* tell anyone about Steven….. oh what was his name? …. No matter, you know…… the party *after* the HSC formal….

I will take that one to *my* grave.

But I did tell him about Daniel Carmichael! You and him getting sprung by Mr. Banks behind the shelter-shed kissing. About grade four wasn't it. Behind the shelter-shed, its sounds so cliché, he thought so too. But God he laughed… I think he felt better by the time I had to go. Felt he knew you better. Filled in some gaps.

~~ And a long, long time – has passed me by

I see the autumn leaves falling down

To the ground – 

listen to the sounds of my ghost, there waiting

My ghost, there waiting ~~

Speaking of going…. I'd better too Rachie. It's starting to get dark and you remember what I'm like in the graveyards in the dark. That Halloween you and Trisha and Carmel dared me to walk through the old part of the cemetery at midnight? I'll never live down tripping over in that rabbit hole. And the look on your faces when you had to come and get me… That was *so* funny…. I don't know who was more scared, you guys or me!

Okay, I'm going. Damn, I think my leg has fallen asleep sitting here. I'll go and see your Dad tomorrow, and I'll come back again and visit before I fly back.

Hell Rachie….I can't believe your gone.

The End.


End file.
